Lust & Ash
by Novacaine Nightingale
Summary: Klaus sent Kol to Denver to watch over the young Jeremy Gilbert. But while there, Kol runs into an old flame, who threatens to ruin absolutely everything. Katherine/Kol. One Shot.  Set during the episode "The Murder Of One."


Kol turned off the video feature on his phone and took one last fleeting look to Jeremy Gilbert, who was going about his pathetic mundane life as per usual. Kol wondered how the boy could be so close to death and not even sense it. All it would take were two words, "Kill him," uttered by his brother Klaus and Jeremy's life would be snuffed out faster than he could take a breath.

Typical human, Kol thought to himself, oblivious to what's actually going on around him.

Kol also took a quick moment to wonder whether or not the Bennett witch would be successful in unbinding the spell his mother had placed on he and his four siblings, the spell that meant if one of them were to die, they all would.

He hoped that the witch would find a way. He didn't want to die just because one of his siblings had gotten sloppy and been staked. If he was going down, it would be on his own terms.

Finally he turned away from Jeremy and his rag-tag team of human friends. They were of no use to him at the moment, but he would still have to stay close and keep an eye on the human, as per Klaus's orders.

And that's when Kol found himself staring into the eyes of the person he least expected to see.

"Hello, Kol. Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Kol said, purposely avoiding her gaze. He didn't have time for this. He was only in Denver on official buisness, nothing more.

"Why I'm here to see you, of course." She purred, tilting her head and smirking ever-so slightly. Her eyes scanned over him, taking in every crease in his outfit, every line on his skin. "You look good, for a dead man."

"Just shut your trap, Katerina, and leave me be."

Katherine's smirk turned into a full-blown smile. She leaned forward, closing the gap between their two bodies. "Don't be rude, Kol. It's very unbecoming."

"How did you even find me here?"

"I have my ways."

Kol wanted nothing more than to zoom off into the distance, leaving Katherine in his dust. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just stood there, watching as she inched ever-closer to him. He had every opprotunity to just leave, but something kept him rooted in place.

"What are you really doing here?" He asked.

"I already told you, I'm here to see-"

"Kindly, cut the bullshit, Katerina. You only ever do things that are in some way beneficial for you." He took a small bit of satisfaction out of the steely glare Katherine gave as he spoke. He was speaking the truth, and they both knew it. "Now, why are you here?"

Instead of answering, Katherine pulled one of her famous moves and promptly changed the subject. "Do you remember the last time we saw each other, Kol? I do. 1908, wasn't it?"

Kol was then swept away into the memory: He and Katherine, that beautiful night in New York, when they went into the forest by the river and...

"I can tell that you remember." Katherine whispered in his ear, having pressed her body against his while he was lost in the memory. "And I can tell that you want more. How long has it been since you got any, Kol? You were staked in 1912, so that's... a hundred years. You must be really backed up."

With vampire speed Kol pushed Katherine away from him. She stumbled back but quickly caught her footing. She smirked her devilish smirk at him and laughed. "Struck a nerve, have I?"

"Be gone with you." Kol spat.

He then turned his attention back to where he'd last seen Jeremy Gilbert, but the boy was gone. That was just great, now he was going to have to track the human down before Klaus found out that he had lost sight of him. There would be hell to pay if that happened.

"Don't be like that." Katherine whispered, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her hands strayed near his crotch, and for a split second Kol almost let her venture in. It _had_ been a hundred years after all...

But before he could give into temptation he ran across the small field they were in, leaving Katherine on the other side. The public park was pretty much empty now because the sun was going down, so that meant he could run more freely, without having to be stealthy as to avoid human attention.

Jeremy has probably gone back to campus, Kol speculated, I can check there first and then the bars if he's not there, and from there-

Something slammed into Kol from behind. He fell to the grass and skidded about ten feet before having his back smash into a tree. He groaned and tried to jump to his feet, but something was holding him down. No, not something, he realized: Someone.

"You didn't think you could get away from me that easily, did you?" Katherine purred.

"You little-" Kol started to hiss, but his words were cut off by Katherine's tender lips.

He tried to fight her, but she was unsually strong. Or maybe he just wasn't trying hard enough to be free of her. The kiss was tender, yet forceful, and after a few seconds, he was kissing her back. All thoughts of Jeremy, Klaus and mistrust were gone, it was just Katherine and her lips, her body, her touch. A hundred dry, staked years...

Katherine began to thrust her lower body, causing his jeans to rub against his crotch. The friction was intense, the physical sensation was overwhelming. He could feel himself growing harder with each passing second.

Without hesitation he grabbed at Katherine's tight, purple top, ripping it off her small frame with just a flick of his hand. He grabbed at the back of her head and pulled it back, allowing him to access to kiss and bite mercilessly at her neck. She moaned with every kiss, groaned with every bite. His fangs penetrated her skin like it was paper, and her blood filled his mouth. The taste of her sent him into a frenzy.

Kol span the pair with all his might, forcing her to be on the bottom. Katherine grabbed anxiously at his belt buckle and ripped it off. He did the same with hers, and within seconds the duo were in nothing but their underwear. The sun had fully gone down by this point, and they were completely hidden in the shadows of the night.

Katherine removed the rest of her clothing, leaving herself fully naked beneath him. His boxers were also thrown off to the side. Katherine, using all the force she could, pushed Kol off of her. He landed on his ass a few feet away, his rock hard cock sticking up into the air. Katherine reached forward and grasped it in her hand. Just her touch caused Kol to moan, and they only intensified once she started stroking.

She teased him for what felt like years. She thrusted his cock back and forth in her hands, while simultaneously licking his tip gently with her tongue. It was all too much to bear.

Running on nothing but pure hormones, Kol kicked Katherine backward with his foot. She slammed into the tree and moaned. She liked it rough. She always had, even back in 1908 when they did it the first time.

He sped forward and pressed himself against her. She grunted, smirking up at him. He placed his hands on her supple breasts and squeezed them as tightly as he could. She bit her lip, as if it hurt her, which only drove Kol more insane with lust. He leaned down and bit on her left nipple as he slipped two of his fingers into her tight hole.

Katherine threw her head back and moaned loudly as he forced his fingers in and out of her. She was wet with the excitement, and with every movement, Kol's fingers slipped in and out of her more and more effortlessly. Katherine loved this part of being a vampire, because no matter how many times she was penetrated, her body always stayed tight and firmly in place.

He sped up, and she pressed her hips into his movements. It was only after he added a third finger that she moaned, "Fuck me, it's unbareable."

Kol didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her hips and positioned himself right up with her warm entrance. He pushed himself into her completely. Every last inch was then surrounded by her tight walls. He groaned and started to thrust in and out. The warmth and friction was almost too much. Kol had to actually slow down a couple of times just to keep from finishing early.

Finally, though, came the point when neither of them could hold on any longer. Katherine clasped her hands to the tree and then wrapped her legs around Kol's waist. He pushed into her once, twice, and then one final time. Katherine's orgasm came first. It shook her body violently beyond control. The virbrations from her then sent Kol over the edge as well, and he to orgasmed. His cum shot hot and forceful into her body, like a never-ending waterfall.

They both rode out their orgasms before falling to the ground in a huff. They were both sweaty and exhausted, but it had been worth it.

They laid next to each at the base of the tree for a while, neither speaking. They just stayed silent, lost in thought and staring up at the stars.

After a while, Katherine was the first to speak. "Was it better this time, or back in 1908?"

Kol didn't answer for a few heartbeats. "This time. You were right, Katerina. I _was_ backed up."

"A hundred years in a coffin will do that to a person."

Katherine then stood and began to look for her clothes, or whatever remained of them. Her top was still wearable, at least until she could get back to her hotel room and change into something new. Her pants were still in tact, but she would have to hold them up since Kol had ripped her belt apart. But then again, she had done the same to his, so she figured they were about even.

"You sure you have to go?" Kol asked. "We could always have another round."

"Well, isn't someone a little eager."

"A hundred years, like you said. I have a lot to catch up on."

Katherine smiled to herself. She gathered up the last of her clothes and slowly began to slide them back on her body. Kol watched from the base of the tree, still naked, and wondered if she would take him up on his offer for another go.

He really hoped she would.

"Hey, Kol?" Katherine sent her gaze to him.

"Yes, Katerina?"

"Could you pass me my shoe?" She extended her finger to point to the ground just off to the left of him. There laid one of her black shoes. He leaned over and grabbed it with his right hand, and then leaned back over to hand it to her.

But instead he found her right before him, a long stake pressed just above his heart.

"What in the-"

"Shut up." Katherine hissed, glowering down at him. "Thanks for the ride, Kol, but sadly our fun has to come to an end."

Kol glared at her. He should have trusted his previous instincts that she was here for alterior motives. But no, he had let lust cloud his mind, and now she had him cornered.

"That won't keep me down for long, Katerina. I'll be up and at 'em in a few hours, and then I'll hunt you down and rip your heart out."

"You so sure about that?" Katherine smirked. "This stake is crafted from the last remaining white oak tree in Mystic Falls. One poke, and you're gone. For good."

Kol gaped. "That's impossible. We burned that accursed tree!"

"Long story, but to sum it up, you missed some. Did you really think I'd leave Mystic Falls without some form of protection against you Originals? What do you take me for, a fool?"

"I take you for a dead woman!" Kol hissed.

"You're so cute when you're about to die."

"If anyone is going to die here, it's you." Kol began to jerk away, but Katherine dug the sharp stake into his skin, and he stopped. There was no escape.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Katherine sighed. "It's like you said Kol, I only do things that benefit me. If one of you dies, you all die. And I knew you'd be the easiest to get close to. If it's any consolation, I'd like to see you live, but Klaus needs to die if I'm ever going to be free.

"You know about the spell?"

"I know everything." Katherine replied. "How stupid of you to underestimate me."

And with those final words Katherine jammed the stake deep into Kol's heart. He gasped, and his skin started to turn grey. Katherine jumped to her feet and ran off at full speed until she was a safe distance away. She watched from the other side of the field as Kol's body ignited into flames and burned to ash.


End file.
